


The Wave Carried the Wind Away

by icecheetah



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, self misunderstanding break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecheetah/pseuds/icecheetah
Summary: Summers Preston was swept elsewhere. When enough of her returned to play, she didn't know why Stephanie was important to her.
Relationships: Summers Preston/Stephanie Winters
Kudos: 4





	The Wave Carried the Wind Away

**Author's Note:**

> I can't escape this bunch of numbers making everyone feel things even when I'm studying Korean. Inspired by how my dictionary app defined 헤어지다.  
> I did this in, like, two hours, not including the nap I had after getting the initial idea. So don't expect quality.

The wave carried the wind away.  
There was nothing of her to hold, so it consumed and split and Summers was a thousand pieces of breath trying to hold on to the thin walls that kept the water out. Sometimes they came together and merged but then holding out the water was more difficult. And if the bubbles burst she _dissolved_. Became part of the very torrent that took her away.  
Bubbles connected in the chaos and she had the same thoughts in many, but not all, of her slowly dwindling pieces.  
_I won't be able to return fast._  
And  
_Steph better be free when I am whole again._  


* * *

  
Su---rs -res-o- flowed to Mexico. The place had a sense of home.  
They gave her a bat.  
Su---rs -res-o- was not yet enough herself to wear her clothes but she could hold a bat and she _KNEW_ what to do with it even if half the noises everyone made didn't make sense. And she knew... Steph... .  
"Steph better-"  
That thought came with a strong feeling Su---rs didn't have the pieces yet to know. She'll know. She'd return and she would know.  


* * *

  
Pieces of herself flowed back to her over time. Meanings. Sounds.  
"-here Steph?"  
Su---rs asked every game, until she could understand the answers. And whoever it was that gave them sighed and beckoned her.  
"F--lo- -e."  
She followed.  


* * *

  
Steph was present all along. In that Peanut. It could have been someone else.  
But it was her.  
"Steph better-"  
Steph better WHAT?  
Whatever it was, rage understood. It brought out her bat and slammed the peanut down. Not a crack, but it would HURT the one inside. Trapped. At her mercy.  
"-e- --t! -e- O-T!" She yelled.  
One of the people with her grabbed the bat, the other caught the peanut.  
"Li- M-----, you --v- --r. Re-emb-r?" The one holding the bat said.  
Still facing that cage, Su---rs -res-o- screamed. "-IN- TH-N! S--Y I- T--R-! F-R--E-!"  
The one holding the peanut stared at Su---rs with an emotion that quieted the rage but did not bring whatever else she should feel. "--l- --r--lf -res-o!"  
The other jerked the bat away. "H-ld -er sa--," they said to the one still holding the peanut.  
Su---rs -res-o- tossed herself at the shell, but incomplete as she was, and without a bat to hold, she could not knock it over again.  


* * *

  
Another part of Su-m-rs -resto- returned and she dropped the bat.  
_"FIN- THEN! ST-Y IN T-ERE! FOREVER!"_  
That is what she yelled. And she remembered. Why she was so enraged at that peanut shell around... around... the one she loved.  
Stepha-ie Wi-t--s did nothing but Su-m-rs thought... thought...  
She flew to her lover's cage, ignoring the game and the cries about broken rules. "I'm ---r--! I FORGOT!"  
Could she even hear her in there? Did she hear what she said then?  
"-LL I KN-W WA- I WAS ANGRY -N- -OT WHY I- FOR--- ME!"  
She blew around the walls, fast, but otherwise like when she held Steph in her body. No one came to stop her. Not this time.  
"I l-ve y-u. - love y--. I --v- you."

**Author's Note:**

> [The Dictionary Entry that inspired this](https://i.imgur.com/mgNZllr.png).


End file.
